Et puis la neige s'arrêta, peut-être
by Kirameku Akayuki
Summary: La neige recouvrait la ville. Le froid le submergeait. Mais pourtant il continuait de fuir à travers les rues.


Et puis la neige tomba.

Un frisson traversa son corps, comme les flocons semblaient traverser les nuages. Il resserra son écharpe autour de son cou dans l'espoir vain de se réchauffer. Chacun de ses pas s'enfonçaient dans la poudre blanche qui semblait chercher à le retenir. A le garder, un peu plus longtemps, dehors. A ralentir le temps, de la même manière dont la neige qui tombait semblait endormir la ville, l'éteignant d'une douceur cotonneuse et la berçant au rythme du vent.

Les lampadaires s'allumaient les uns après les autres devant lui, comme pour lui tracer un chemin, l'amenant vers une issue de secours. Celle où il pourra s'échapper, celle où il ne sera pas poursuivi, celle où il sera libre. Celle où ses sentiments le laisseront tranquille.

Il s'engouffrait dans les rues sans vraiment suivre un quelconque itinéraire. Il cherchait l'endroit où il pourra accepter chacun de ses regards, chacune de ses émotions, chacune de ses envies. Il cherchait, sans vraiment en avoir conscience, un endroit pour vivre. Et même si il se perdait, il ne s'arrêtait pas d'avancer.

Il avait froid. Vraiment froid.

Mais il ne cherchait plus vraiment à se réchauffer. Ses lèvres semblaient gelées, prenant une teinte pâle. De la buée continuait pourtant de s'en échappait.

Depuis combien de temps marchait-il ? Ses chaussures étaient trempés et ses cheveux couverts de neige. Devant ses yeux fatigués flottait une légère lueur. Il la fixait sans la voir. Il avait froid… et mal.

Qu'était-il censé faire ? Il avait essayé, sans cesse. Ce disant qu'il arriverait à traverser l'armure que l'autre s'était forgé. Qu'il arriverait à le toucher. Mais tout n'était qu'illusion. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'armure à traverser, mais seulement une réalité trop dure à accepter. Peut-être avait-il été trop naïf. Pourquoi avait-il voulu y croire ? Pourquoi s'être attaché? Pourquoi s'être enchaîné de lui-même ?

Il savait qu'il aurait mal. Il l'avait toujours su. Il avait juste fermé les yeux.

N'était-il pas _dégoûtant_ après tout ?

Il lui avait dit. Il l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux. Il avait pu lire l'horreur dans son regard. Et il lui avait dit, qu'il était dégoûtant. Et ce fut comme un couteau dans sa poitrine. Une trahison brûlante, une vérité plus qu'évidente.

Évidemment, il ne pouvait être rien d'autre que ça à ses yeux.

Et il fuyait dans la neige. Se glissant entre les flocons. Peut-être disparaîtrait-il, au détour d'une rue.

Ses mains tremblaient, il avait si froid, et des larmes dévalaient de son visage. Il serrait son écharpe si fort, comme si elle était sa bouée de sauvetage. Mais elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un bout de tissu volé.

Il lui avait prêté, ou peut-être plutôt, il s'en était emparé comme il ne semblait pas vouloir l'utiliser. L'autre lui avait lancé un regard sans rien dire. Dans son langage, ça ne pouvait qu'être une approbation. Enfin… il y croyait.

Peut-être qu'il ne voulait juste plus de cette écharpe depuis que l'être dégoûtant qu'il était l'avait touché.

Avait-il passé tout ces derniers mois à se bercer de mensonges ? Il avait cru que l'autre l'avait accepté à ses côtés. Il était le seul qu'il laissait approcher, il avait cru… être spécial, unique. Mais il n'était rien d'autre que dégoûtant.

Et ça faisait mal.

Et il avait froid.

Si froid.

Qu'il crut en mourir.

"Kirishima !" cria quelqu'un.

Puis il tomba.

Le sol que rencontra son dos, même couvert de neige, semblait si dur. Le froid et l'humidité pénétraient ses vêtements, tandis qu'il n'avait plus la force de frissonner. Ses yeux souhaitaient se fermer, mais il s'obligeait à fixer le ciel gris, espérant se perdre dans l'immensité des nuages. Il n'avait plus le courage d'avancer.

Il entendit des pas se rapprocher rapidement de lui et croisa un regard rouge qu'il connaissait bien. Son coeur se serra et il ferma les yeux avec un sourire ironique.

"Hé ! Kirishima !"

Il s'efforça de soulever ses paupières et vit que les cheveux blonds de l'autre brillaient dans une faible lueur.

Il s'était penché au dessus de lui et le fixait, les sourcils froncés.

"J'ai froid." souffla Kirishima.

Bakugo s'accroupit près de lui.

"J'ai mal." continua-t-il.

Le blond qui avait retiré sa veste l'entoura avec, alors qu'il le forçait à s'asseoir.

"Je suis dégoûtant."

Les mains de Katsuki se crispèrent sur ses épaules.

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir imposé ma présence."

L'autre fronça encore plus les sourcils et serra ses dents, il prit Kirishima par le col et le souleva.

"Enfoiré ! Imbécile ! Sale punk ! Qu'est-ce tu vas pensé ? Bien sûr que tu es dégoûtant !"

Kirishima le regardait en se laissant faire, son visage n'exprimait plus aucune émotion, mais quelques larmes se risquèrent à s'échapper de ses yeux, s'exposant au froid.

Bakugo était prêt à exploser, au sens littéral et figuré. Ses mains semblaient brûlantes alors qu'il essuyait les larmes de Kirishima avec sa manche, en frottant sans aucune délicatesse.

Il serra encore plus fort le col du rouge et le rapprocha de lui, près à mordre à chaque réaction de l'autre.

"Crétin." cria-t-il.

"Tu me fais mal.

\- Imbécile !

\- Tu me fais mal.

\- Tu es dégoûtant !

\- Tu l'as déjà dit.

\- Je le suis autant que toi!" dit-il en le lâchant.

"Quoi ?"

Kirishima fronça légèrement les sourcils ne comprenant pas Bakugo. Le blond rabattit la capuche de sa veste sur les cheveux du rouge. Puis il le força à marcher en le poussant dans le dos.

"Je suis autant dégoûtant que tu l'es."

Le rouge avançait avec difficulté alors que le sens des mots prononcés par le blond n'arrivait pas à parvenir à son cerveau embrumé. Ses jambes tremblaient et manquaient de se dérober sous lui. Bakugo le soutenait d'une main sous son aisselle droite.

"Tu es autant dégoûtant que je le suis... ?" interrogea-t-il.

Le mot dégoûtant lui laissa un arrière-goût désagréable dans sa gorge et semblait tourner en boucle dans son esprit. Il ne comprenait pas où Katsuki voulait en venir.

"Tu n'es en rien dégoûtant Bakugo."

Celui-ci ricana sarcastiquement et se glissa dans le dos du rouge, le visage au dessus son épaule.

"Ah bon ?" souffla-t-il.

Et Kirishima frissonna.

"Tu trouves ?"

Il l'obligea à se retourner vers lui et s'approcha encore plus. Il fit survoler ses lèvres sur celles du rouge, les frôlant à peine. Ne franchissant pas le dernier millimètre.

Sa respiration s'était coupée sous la surprise. Les yeux écarquillés, il attendait que Bakugo achève son mouvement. Il crut que son souffle sur son visage allait le rendre fou. Il entrouvra ses lèvres, attendant le contact qui le foudroierait.

Mais le blond finit par s'éloigner et reprendre le chemin, sans rien dire. Il lui lança un regard qui lui signifiait de le suivre, enfin il crut.

Bakugo marchait bien plus doucement que d'habitude. Kirishima arrivait sans trop de difficulté à le suivre, même si par moment son équilibre semblait précaire. Le blond s'arrêtait un peu à ces moment là pour qu'il puisse le rattraper.

Puis ils lièrent leurs mains pour continuer à avancer.

Il faisait toujours si froid.

Pourtant il n'y pensait plus.

* * *

 **FIN.**

 **Bonjour... :D Tout le monde va bien ?  
Je reviens encore avec du KiriBaku, mais j'espère que ça vous a plu ! **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **J'vous aime !**


End file.
